Dill Nai Kaha
by Myroo
Summary: Yeh mera phela story hai, please read and review. Pata nahi summary main kya likhoon, but its RajVi based. Added some Dareya and Abhirika. Hope you all like it. :) :) :)
1. The Start

Dill Nay Kaha

A/N: Hello! I'm Myra. Yeh mera first story hai fan fiction pai. Pata nahi kaise lagay ape sabko, but mai puri koshish karungi kay mein accha liksak hoon. Abhi sahi pata rahi hoon kay mein ek achi writter nahi hoon, so sorry. :( Yeh story RajVi pai hai (ohhh I love them so much) so mein koshish karoungi kay yeh accha say likh sakoon. Aur haan, isme me tohda sa Abhirika or Dareya kay scenes bhi hongay. Accha ya bura please review chorna, meri first story hai na, I need to know kya sahi or halat hai. Now enough of my bakwas, hope you enjoy.

ACP- Arrey Salunkhe kya karahai ho! Itni time se mein wait karaha hoon.

Salunkhe- Mujh se kya except kara hai ho? Itna kam to karta hoon, meray bakhair tum lok kuch nahi kar powgai.

Rajat, here who was new was completely confused why the two were arguing, so he asked Purvi.

Rajat- Purvi, meinay to suna tha kay Salunkhe sir or ACP Sir bohaut acche dost thay, or kafi arsay sai ek doosre ko jante bhi thay…toh ye sab? Achanak akay hi ACP Sir Salunkhe Sir pay chilanay laghe?

Purvi- Arrey sir, yeh toy shuruat hai, ape agay toh dikhye

Rajat- Mein kuch samja nahi..

Purvi- Sir, matlab hain to dost, magar hamesha larai hoti hai, Salunkhe Sir, hamehsa kaitay hai kai vo sabse zada kam kartay hai aur ACP Sir kuch aur, larai jagray hotay hai

Abhijeet doesn't know and walks into the lab saying:

Abhijeet- Good morning Tarika Ji! Kaisey hai ape?

Tarika glares, and Abhijeet turns to his right and see's two of his seniors glaring.

Abhijeet- Umm…sir…ap ko bhi good morning, aur Dr. Sahab…ab yahan? Ap to Dehli nahi janay valay thai?

Salunkhe- Kyun meri yahan rukhnay mein tumhe koye thakleef hai?

Abhijeet (mumbling)- Haan…

Salunkhe- Kya kaha Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Arreeyyy nahi, taqleef kyun hogi? Ap to itna kaam kartay hai, mehnat kartay hai, apke bakhair CID to kuch bhi nahi, ap itnay..before he can go on ACP stopped him

ACP- Bas karo Abhijeet. Salunkhe abhi jaldi pataow kya pata chala laash say

Salunkhe- Boss, khooni toh larki nahi hai. Itnay force say chako say var kiya toh, yeh larki kay pas itni takat nahi hoti. Aur, hamay kuch finger prints bhi miley hai toh vo jab match hongay toh mein pata dounga.

ACP- Dekho itni say baat thi, ek tu or Abhijeet itna waqt barbad karleya mera.

Here, Rajat was confused…what was going on?

Rajat- Purvi yeh sab kya horaha hai?

Purvi- Sir, ab jab bhi lab mein ayenge toh yahi dekhaingay.

Rajat- Nahi, Abhijeet Sir..

Purvi- Oh vo Tarika say pyaar kartay hain

Rajat- Aur Tarika?

Purvi- Vo bhi pyaar karti hai Abhijeet Sir say.

Rajat- Oh, CID mein pyaar bhi hota hai..

Purvi- Haan sir! Ek din apko bhi hojayega

And the two laughed their way out of the lab.

A/N: Kaisey laga? Bore to nahi kiya? Agar kiya toh sorry :( Agar accha laga yah bura review zaroor karna…pleeeeassee? Hamarai RajVi kayliyeh sahi? Please batana kya accha tah aur kya bura. Haan, agar ap sabko acha lagai toh mein, agli bar lamba vala chapter doungi ;) Agar ideas ya kuch ho, toh zaroor pata na, mein puri koshish karoungi kay mein yeh sab suggestions is story mein daloon. Abhi kayliyeh bye, please review chorna, agli bar miltey hain :)


	2. Feeling It

Dill Nai Kaha:

A/N: Thanks reviews kayliyeh! Phela chapter tha aur 30 reviews, mien bohaut kush hooun. Aur han suggestions kayliyeh bhi thanks. Abhi aya gala chapter. Aur haan DaReya lovers kayliyeh, yeh chapter ek treat hai :)

CHAPTER TWO:

ACP Stormed into the bureau. "Pata nahi is Salunkhe ko kya chiyeh"

Daya- "Sir, case ki baray mein kuch pata chala…"

ACP- "Khooni ek aurat nahi hai, balkay ek mard hai, ek kaam karo, tum, Shreya, Purvi, aur Rajat jao, aur Rahul kay ghar jao, because vo hi hamara suspect hai."

Daya- "Yes Sir"

On the way, to Rahul's house, DaReya sat together at the front, RajVi together at the back.

Shreya (to Daya)- "Sir, apkay bal different.."

Before she could continue, Daya said "Haan, socha change karlo, waisey your the only one that noticed"

Purvi- "Sir, Shreya nai to notice karna hi tah"

DaReya blushed…Rajat was once again confused he thought "Salunkhe Sir air ACP Sir= fights, Abhijeet Sir and Dr. Tarika= love, so Daya Sir and Shreya also = love" So he asked Purvi, "Purvi, Kya Daya Sir air Shreya bhi pyaar kartay hein"

Daya heard pyaar..but he let it go.

Purvi- "Gi Sir, same story as Tarika and Abhijeet Sir"

Since the conversation between Rajvi lasted, Daya chose to say "Shreya, tumhe kya kagta hai, Rajat aur Purvi kay barai mein"

RajVi were dead shocked….huh?

Purvi- "Kkkkkyaaa….matlab sir?"

Shreya- "Yahi, kay tum and Rajat Sir, look good together, talk a lot, mujhe toy lagta hai…"

Purvi- "Kya yaar, mein aur Rajat sirf senior aur junior hein

Rajat- "Dost…"

DaReya smiled, and Rajat bit his tounge "Ugh…yeh mainly kya kardiya"- he said to himself.

Purvi was shocked..but then said "Haan…toh dost hi to hein. Ye gunnah tohh nahi hai.

Daya- "Meeting….friends…dating…marriage…kids….thats the process!"

Purvi- "Sir, ap apne baray mein baat kitna kartay hein, we know you and Shreya planned all those things.

DaReya had no come back, but luckily they got to the suspects house.

Rajat knocked and rang the bell a couple of times, but there was no answer, so like always Daya broke the door!

Daya- Rajat aur Purvi tum dono kamray mein talaashi lo, aur mein aur Shreya Kitchen mein.

RajVi went but there was some liquid spilled on the ground, Purvi was walking fairly fast so she was about to slip, but then Rajat caught her by her waist and there was a eye lock. Rajat couldn't keep his eyes of her, and Purvi was the one who got out of the eye lock.

Purvi- "Thanks Sir"

Rajat- "Tumharai liyeh toh kuch bhi"

Purvi- "Ji..?"

Rajat- "Umm…haan dost kayliyeh kuch bhi"

Purvi- "Haan"

But someone was watching…DaReya, Shreya took some photos from her phone.

Daya- Yeh kya karahi ho?

Shreya- "Cant you see, I'm taking pictures!"

Daya- "Yeah…but why"

Shreya- "Dekho, shaadi par sab dekh sak tay hai. Aur waisey bhi baccha ya bacchi bhi hogi na…toh fir bachon ko bhi pata honay chiyeh k unkay mom and dad kitnay romantic hai"

Daya- "Bilkul hamari tarah" And he gave Shreya a quick kiss.

RajVi, came back, and told them they found nothing relevant to the case.

Shreya- "Not surprised you guys where busy doing something else"

Rajat- "Nnnahi…humnay kya kiya?"

Daya- "Do you really want us to tell you"

Purvi- "Sir, I was about to slip, aaaand…"

Shreya- "And k bat humko pata hai kya howa, now lets leave"

And the went back to the bureau, but for the rest of the day Purvi was keep a safe distance away from Rajat. He noticed this, and felt sad. "Mainey kya kiyah" But then he thought- "Why do I care"

Mind 1- "Why do I care, she's only my junior"

Mind 2- "Your starting to like her"

Mind 1- "No….she's just a friend"

Mind 2- "But I love having her around me"

Rajat had enough, he needed time, he asked ACP Sir to go home because he wasn't feeling well.

EVENING:

Purvi- "Rajat Sir ki tabiyat theek nahi hai, I should call him and ask him how he is doing"

And she dialled Rajat's number; Rajat saw her call and smiled suddenly.

Rajat- Purvi..is waqt are you okay?

Purvi- Arrey haan sir,mein bilkul fine hoon, ap kaisey hai?

Rajat- "Han, fine, bus thoda tabiyat kharab thee"

Purvi- "Oh…well I hope you feel better soon!" GoodNight

Rajat- "Thanks and good night!

Rajat smiled- "Abhi to good he night hogee"

Purvi on the other hand, got cuddled in and smiled remembering all the things that happened today.

A/N: Yeh loh…short tha na? Sorry…agla vala zyada lamba! Pakka promise…please review karna kay kaisey hai :) Next update soon :)


	3. How Do They Know?

Dill Nai Kaha

Chapter Three:

A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) Haan…promise kiya tahh for a LONG chapter this time..but kya hai nah..I won't be able to update till late August..toh socha abhi update karlay thee hoon..short but its a update. Fir aagla gala late August..aur lamba! (Sorry!) :(

**AbhiSrk-ian: Thanks :) Sorry yeh vala lamba nahi..busy hoon :( Agla vala..iss bar PAKA promise..Sorry**

**Ritesh7: Thanks.. :)**

**Priya: Thanks dear :)**

**Barkha: Thanks :)**

**Adk: Thanks :) Yeh vala bhi hai..:(**

**Kushi Mehtah: Thanks :) Sorry didn't reply last time..And I think it was you who had to tell me something last time….just tell me in the review :) Luv you :)**

**Harman: Thanks…:) Yeh vala bhi hai short..:( Next oneeee..sorry :(**

**Ananya Gautam: Thanks :) Waiting for your update for your KEVI story..luv you :)**

**Aarvi: Thanks a lot :)**

**Sanjana Rothams: Thanks :)**

** 1: Thanks :)**

**Piu: Thanks..:) **

**Muskan: Your request is accepted! :) I'm working on one now…I'll post it soon..I like Kavin, but I like Rajat too :) Truthfully I think KEVI will also make a great couple. Thanks :)**

**Crazyforpurvi: Hahaha yes, stage one! :) Thanks :)**

**Shree RajVi: Thanks a lot :)**

**RajVi 15: Hahaha :) Thanks a lot! :) :)**

**Shweta: Thanks :)**

**Myself-MyFirst Crush: Thank youuuu so much :) Waiting for DKB! Luv you :)**

**Purple Angel1: Me…GOOD…nahh I guess I'm OK…but thanks a lot though :)**

**Aradhya: Thanks :)**

**I think thats all..sorry if I missed anyone! **

Rajat woke up; and prepared to go to the bureau he got a good night sleep, and felt better compared to the day before. (Voh tohh honnah he tah, Purvi say joh tohh baat kiya) And he headed off to the bureau. When he got there DaReya were standing there, together with a huge smile. Rajat found something fishy..

Rajat-"Sir..ap aur Shreya aisey kyun dekhra hai hay?

Daya: Rajat..neend kaisey ayeee?

Rajat: Achi….

Shreya: Arrey Daya, yeh kaisa saval hai..achi neend toh ayege na!

Rajat: Matlab..?

Daya: Arrey Rajat, jab mein Shreya say baat karta hu na..tohh accha lagta hai, lekin jab SONAY say phele..toh need toh excellent aati hai!

Rajat: Sir..ap yeh mujhe kyun pata ra hai hein? Mujhe toh pyaar nahi huwa…

Shreya: NAHI huwa..saying this she walked away

Daya- Rajat…mujhe aur tumhe bhi pata hai..k tumnhe acchi neend aye hai..

Rajat- Haan…toh? Hamesha he acchi neend ati hai..

Daya- Friday tohh achee neennd ayee hai..Monday to Thursday achee nahi aye thee

Rajat- Mainey kab kaha k Monday to Thursday achee neend nahi ayee

Monday:

Daya- Rajat…you look sleepy, didn't get a good sleep?

Rajat- Nahi…aaj kaal achee neend nahi arahe hai..

And the same followed for Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday.

Present:

Rajat: Haan, tohh kal achee neend agaee..isleyeh..

Daya: (Continuing is sensence) Isleyeh..PURVI say baaat kiya

And he walked away.

Rajat (to himself)- Inneh kaisey pata challa? After a while Purvi walked in a huge smile came on face…automatically! And he walked over to Purvi.

Purvi: Good Morning Sir!

Rajat: Good Morning! Purvi, kya tumnhe kise koh bataya k mainey tumsay kal raat bat kee?

Purvi: Nahi tohh…isme bata nay ke kya bat hai?

Rajat shrugged his shoulders..

Purvi: But, ap yeh sab kyu pooch rahai hay?

Rajat: Daya Sir…

Purvi: Hmm..same thing from yesterday?

Rajat nodded his head, as in yes.

Purvi: Unhe samaj kyun nahi ataa k humarai beech mein KUCH NAHI hai.

Rajat was dissapointed at the "Kuch Nahi" part, and walked away.

Purvi: Innhe kya hogaya?

Forensic Lab:

Abhijeet: Good Morning, Tarika Ji..kya pata ya laash nai?

Saluknkhe: *Ahem*

Abhijeet: Kya hai….mujhe laash say matlab hai, jayeh. Patayeh Tarika Ji

Tarika: Actually..Abhijeet lash k baray mein Salunkhe Sir he pata saktay hai…aaj mein chemicals par work kara he thee

Abhijeet: Uhh…Salunkhe Sir..?

Salunkhe: I think you were the one who just said "Jayeeh"

Abhijeet looked down, PRETENDING he was guilty..

Salunkhe: Abhi ap JAYEH.

Abhijeet: Sir ghalite huwi hai..maaf kardai…

Salunkhe: EVERY DAY…no good morning for me..but for Tarika..no compliments for me but for Tarika…I don't exist right? So if I don't….why are you talking to me?

Abhijeet: Good Morning?…You look great? ; he said asking with hopes!

Salunkhe: You'll make a good ACTOR Abhijeet.

Purvi: Sir, at least ap mujhe he pata dain..lash say kya mila hai..

And he told them some stuff and they headed off…..

A.N: Kaisey tah? Accha ya burah? See you all in late August! :) Last: R&R


	4. Development of Feelings :)

**Dil Nai Kaha**

**Chapter Four: Feelings**

**A/N: Yeh loh wapis agaye aur vo bhi update k sat :) I hope sabko accha laga hoh, parkkay patana. Iss bar zyada RajVi scenes hai :)**

**Purvi went to sleep, but remembered the things her colleagues said. Mujhe kyun kushi hoti hay jab mien Rajat Sir say baat karoon ya fir unkaay sat waqt guzaroon? Jab unki tabiyat theek nahi thee toy mujhe kyun fark paraha tha? DaReya's word's echosed in her ears. another smile made its way to her face. She hugged her teddy and went to sleep. **

**Meanwhile Rajat just kept staring at his phone. Abhi say 24 hours phelay Purvi nay mujhe text kiya tah. He let out a laugh, mainly kabhi bhi pyaar mien yakeen nahi kiya, but jab bhi mien Purvi koh dekhta hoon, I feel so happy. Dill kucch aur he kehta hai, kushi multi hai. He read that text once more and slept with a smile on his face.**

It was 8:00 and RajVi have not reached the bureau.

ACP: "Rajat aur Purvi kyun nahi ayeh, itna important meeting tah"

DUO smiled hearing Rajvi not here.

Abhijeet: "What a coincidence"

Daya smiled, Shreya over heard and smiled.

ACP: "Tum log itna kush kyun hoh?

All: Nothing!

**Meanwhile our RajVi were stuck in traffic they both rushed to the elevator but Purvi tripped over her shoelaces and Rajat made it in time and held her, there was a cute eye lock and they were lost in their own world. Meanwhile the elevator opened and Duo came out.**

DUO: AHEM!

Rajvi blushed like anything, and walked up and apologized.

ACP: "Phir tum dono 10:00 p.m. tak bureau mein hogay and finish the extra files! RajVi nodded.

**The whole day went and Purvi tried to avoid Rajat, she was still so embarrassed. It was 10 and everybody left. Purvi was silent and finished everything she was supposed to do and headed out...but her vehicle couldn't start.**

"Uff abhi kya karoon, itna dair hogaya hai mummy aur pappa parayshan hongay, aur mobile ki battery bhi khatam.-Lakta hay taxi ka intazam karnay parega." She walked and walked, but decided to wait for a bus instead.

CID PARKING LOT:

Rajat was smiling remembering Purvi's shyness, but as he saw Purvi's vehicle he became worried. "Purvi ki gari yahan..aur Purvi yahan nahi hai"

**He was worried, and decided to search for her. He saw a tall skinny girl with a high pony tail sitting alone, and rubbing her arms, he decided to help that girl, but it was no other than Purvi.**

Rajat-"Purvi tum yahan"

Purvi-"Ji, sir gari kharab hogi toh meh bus ka wait karahi hoon"

Rajat-"Mujhse kyun nahi kaha?"

Purvi-"Sir ap busy that issleyeh"

Rajat- (yelling) Isseliyeh tum raat ko akeli chaali gaye! Agar mein kaam karaha tah mein tumhe drop karsakta tah, tumharay liyeh toh kuch bhi"

Purvi put her head down in shame.

Rajat-"Abh chalo" he pointed towards the car

Rajat dropped Purvi outside her house, Purvi thanked him with her sweet smile, and that one smile put all his anger away.

Purvi thought-"Rajat sir kit nay sweet hai" she smiled and fell asleep.

**A/N: Kaisey laga ap sab ko, abh type karkay patayeh! Review zaroor karna! Mein intazaar karoonge, Your reviews give me strength! **

**-Myra **


End file.
